In someone else's shoes
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is a story about random characters switching bodies with various anime/manga/other stories.so that people who do not want to read every one can follow, there will be a summary of each, and also explainations for those who do not understand the plot .
1. Chapter 1

In Someone Else's Shoes…

Disclaimer: This is the first in a few different stories that have to do with switching bodies. I made a fic called Switched a while back, but that was girl to girl, boy to boy. This is more complicated, and why I am getting my fiancé to help me write this. The first story is putting my character, Jenny, in the shoes of Kyo Sohma. I obviously have no rights to Fruits Basket, so don't sue me. Also, speaking of "sues" I am trying to get OFF the Mary Sue-like stories. However, the way I like to write, many people interpret me to be a person who does that. So PLEASE don't flame me for it. I'm not getting any character to like mine, or the other way around. Also, there are spoilers for those who only watched the Fruits Basket anime and do not read the actual Manga.

Chapter one: Baka neko - [Kyo's POV

_I saw him! I spent all that time in the mountains so I HAVE to beat him this time that damn rat! _

Kyo Sohma was on the roof and now jumping up and down getting ready to fight his rival, Yuki Sohma. Kyo is part of a family in Japan who are all cursed by spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. He, unfortunately, was possessed by the cat.

You see, once upon a time, "God" told the animals "I'm inviting you all to my banquet tomorrow. Don't be late!" Hearing that, the mischievous rat lied to his neighbor, the cat and told him the banquet would be the day after tomorrow. The next day, the rat rode on the back of the ox and nimbly landed before the banquet hall. After him followed the ox, the tiger, and all the rest, and together they feasted until morning. All except the cat who had been tricked, and the cat was unable to attend the banquet, and angry that he was deceived and was always trying to catch the rat.

This is why the cat is not allowed into the family of Sohma. For four months, he had been training with his _Shishō, _Kazuma, in the mountains. He came back for one thing, and one thing only; to beat Yuki Sohma in a fight.

Suddenly, Kyo was through the roof, and in his bedroom.

"Yo!" He said staring at Yuki. "Are your ready for me to break your neck… rat-boy?"

"Seriously… must you break something _every_ time you come home? When are you going to learn?"

"Why you! If you think I'm the same as before, you're in for a world of pain! Today I'm taking you down!"

"You're too weak." Yuki said with a sly smile.

"Brace yourself!" Kyo said now getting ready to fight Yuki.

"NO!" a girlish voice came from behind. "P-please stop!" Suddenly, Kyo felt someone grab onto him from behind. With a _poof_, he was turned into an orange cat.

"Yuki-kun? I heard a noise… is Kyo back?" Shigure said coming in from behind.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay? Excuse me…?" the girl said, and than lifted Kyo-cat up in the air.

"Oh my…" Shigure said.

"Can't we do something about that idiot?" Yuki said annoyed. However, he never found out what else happened. For some reason there was a strange warping around him. Suddenly, he was laying down in a room that was a complete mess. He looked around, but he wasn't a cat anymore. _Did I transform that quickly?_ He saw that a laptop was on his chest… but it wasn't his chest.

"What the hell." He said loudly, but a girl was in the room.

"What's wrong Jen?" she asked him.

"Uh…" he said looking at his chest. He felt himself (not the way you may think, just observational) and found that his certain area was bare, and he no longer had a flat chest, but instead two mountains. He smirked, but than realized a girl who looked like she was nine was staring at him.

"What's going on Jen?" the girl asked him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Uh… I'm Alex remember?"

"No… where the hell is the damn rat?"

"Michael? I though you stopped calling him that…"

"No… who the hell is he? I meant Yuki!" Kyo said annoyed. "You don't even know what I'm talking about…"

"Calm down jeez." Alex said to him. "What the hell's gotten into you? Yuki? Did you fall asleep and dream that you were Kyo or something?"

"I _am_ Kyo!"

"Yea sure hun." Alex said to him. Kyo looked at her strangely. _She knows who I am? What the hell?_

"How the HELL do you know who I am?"

"Uh… you're my best friend Jen. What's with you?" Alex said.

"I don't know who the hell you are… how is that possible?" Kyo said getting up and pacing.

"Jen, you were fine a minute ago… what happened?"

"A MINUTE AGO, I WAS AT SHIGURE-SAN'S HOUSE GETTING READY TO BEAT THAT DAMN RAT!" he said freaking out.

"Jen, you're not Kyo, you're Jen, and why the hell are you acting like Kyo for some reason?" Alex said calmly.

Kyo sat down. Than he say a strange book laying beside the bed. It looked like the girl he had just met. Although she was the cover of a book called "Fruits Basket." He picked it up, and flipped through the pages. He saw her, the baka inu, and the damn rat. Then he saw…HIMSELF!

He than threw the book down, and proceeded to break things. He kicked down and broke a bookcase, smashed the TV, threw clothes, and… then the Alex stopped him.

"Jen, why are you destroying your things?" she asked her astonished. "And where did you learn those moves?"

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT THIS 'JEN' YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" However, as he swung his left arm to get her off him, the black and white beads that were on his wrist flew off. He was motionless. He stared at his hands… they didn't change. He didn't feel any difference. Alex wasn't running from the stench…_what the Hell?_

"See!" Alex said annoyed. "If you really were Kyo, you'd turn into a… a… thing…" she than sat down and continued typing on her laptop. "And you're lucky your parents aren't home, they'd have a fit." She finished.

Could it be possible that he had actually switched bodies with a woman, and that he wasn't cursed anymore? If it was true and not a dream than this was very, VERY awkward.

"Alright…" he said opening the window but was greeted with a cold breeze. He grabbed the coat that was on the floor, and climbed out the window very carefully.

"What are you doing?" Alex said in surprise.

"Why do you care?"

"Uh… I'm your friend. It's cold, why the hell are you going outside… for that matter… out the window?" Alex said.

"I'M GOING TO THE ROOF!" he said going out the window only to realize that he could not leap up like he usually could.

"It's in the middle of a snow storm…" Alex said now pulling him in and closing a window. Then she stared at him. Suddenly, she had a strange look on her face. "Oh my GOD!"

"What now?" Kyo said annoyed.

"You… but … how…" she said, but than she than proceeded to attack him with a hug. "YOU REALLY ARE KYO!!!!"

"HEY GET THE HELL OFF!" he said squirming out of her grasp. "And why the hell do you_ care?_"

"Because you are in my best friend's body, and you are the BEST character in Fruits Basket… other than Tohru. But we, meaning Jen and I, have a year of the cat fan club of our own, and… and…" as she started rambling, Kyo stared at her like she was an alien. _Year of the Cat fan club? What are they insane or something? There's nothing special about the cat…_

Kyo flumped back on the bed. "OK OK, your missing the main point here!!!!" he yelled.

Alex suddenly looked at him. "Oh… right…wait… where were you when you got here?"

"I was a fricken cat in some girl's arms… Why there was a _girl_ in Shigure's house is BEYOND me…"

"OH god…" Alex said. "So in other words the beginning…" she said to herself.

"The beginning of what?" he said roughly.

"Of this…" she said lifting up the copy of Fruits Basket that she brang that also had a colored picture of him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kyo exclaimed, although Alex just remained giggling. "AND STOP GIGGLING!!!"

"I can't help it! ITS FUNNY!!!"

At this point, Kyo decided to walk out of the room and go to the kitchen for some milk.

END of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Spoilers of the Manga are in this chapter.

Chapter 2- Stupid cat [Jenny's POV

Jenny was sitting in her messy room, with her friend Alex. They were spending the winter holiday together. Her parents were at a family party when an unexpected blizzard came in. Jenny and Alex were only expecting to spend the night, but a night turned into a week.

Jenny just purchased a book that had the first two volumes of Fruits Basket in it. She was also engaged. She was browsing on her laptop planning parts of her wedding. Suddenly, she was going through some kind of Portal. Everything was spinning. Finally, she was staring at a girl with brown hair, brown eyes. She looked down, and she was suddenly… an ORANGE CAT!!!!

She had just turned into Kyo Sohma. But… well… this was awkward… VERY awkward. Tohru then freaked out, and fell on Shigure and Yuki.

The delivery man came, Tohru went crazy, Shigure paid the guy.

"NOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS?" She yelled suddenly trying to make them think it was still him.

"Don't blame me. You're the one who got us into it, stupid cat." Yuki said annoyed.

"Th…they can talk?!" Tohru said amazed.

"ARF!!!" Shigure said loudly making Jenny hold back her laughter since Kyo would not laugh to that. "The jig is up. We might as well talk." He said finally while she proceeded to hiss.

"In a nut-shell, I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat, and Kyo Sohma is the cat. We're possessed by their vengeful spirits. And there are ten others in the Sohma family who also possessed. Ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, and boar. Yes… just like the Chinese zodiac. For hundreds of years the Sohma family has been possessed by the twelve vengeful spirits of the zodiac. We don't have any special powers or anything but when our bodies are weak, and, for some reason, when we are hugged by the opposite gender, we transform. Well we can communicate with our respective animals…"

_Oh no._ Jenny thought_ I'm ENGAGED and I'm going to see Kyo's…_

"After some time, we change back into humans." POOF "but then we're completely naked." Jen looked away as Shigure finished as Tohru screamed and Jen was about to. This was a very awkward experience. She bolted upstairs before anyone else. _Am I dreaming?_ She thought as she realized Yuki and Shigure coming up to get their clothes.

_Shit_ she thought. She got dressed quickly and ran downstairs. She stormed out and sat on the front porch. She could sense Tohru looking at her.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to show you things you weren't ready for. Feeling better?" Shigure asked Tohru.

"I'm getting there." Tohru said exasperated.

"By the way Tohru-kun, you said you wanted to be the year of the cat. What do you think now that you met him in person?"

_Shit_

"Oh yea… so he's the cat! WH-what's he like?"

"Oh Kyo's such an idiot! He spends all his time studying martial arts but he didn't even notice you were right behind him! What a disgrace! He should have at least felt your presence! I hope he plans on taking responsibility for this mess! Ha, ha, ha! He's like a love struck fool—he only has eyes for Yuki-kun!"

"Shut up! What is a GIRL doing here anyway?" She yelled.

"Watch your mouth whether there's a woman in this house or not is none of your concern, you're an outcast remember?" Yuki said.

Jen couldn't take it anymore. She had sudden flashbacks to when she was in grade school and people ignored her. She got up, and since she was Kyo, she had to show she was still him, so she proceeded to break the table. _Oh no…_ Jen thought. She didn't want to fight Yuki, but she had to. She was now Kyo. She couldn't make him up to be a sissy after all this… Yuki smacked Jen.

"I always knew you were a fool, but you've really crossed the line this time. Just this once I'll overlook your stupidity and give you a real fight…" Yuki said walking over to her. _It's now or never._ "Kyo…don't waist my time."

They fought, and surprisingly, she was as strong as Kyo was. Suddenly, Jen flew out the door.

She was knocked out for a little bit, but when she woke up she heard Shigure say:

"Kyo-kun looks after things while we're gone. And please don't disappear again." Shigure said happily.

She decided that once she had alone time with Shigure, that she would tell him. The easy way to find that out would be to tell him that she knew Akito was in fact a girl. That whole day was dedicated to actually becoming Kyo so that she didn't have to tell Yuki and make Kyo sound more like a "baka" than usual.

What really surprised her was the fact that she read Japanese writing, and she understood it all. _What's going on here? _She decided that she was going to spend the day trying to learn skills, but was amazed that her muscles had memory of moves. She felt that when she fought Yuki as well.

Than she had to go to the bathroom. _Oh god, I can't keep it in much longer! _She REALLY had to go. She went into the bathroom, took a deep breath, and decided to try it. She unzipped Kyo's pants, took his penis out and peed. She didn't want to feel the awkwardness of a guy being horny just yet, so she didn't look at it so that she wouldn't feel that way.

After that, she decided to fix the door, and than the roof. While she was fixing the roof, Tohru walked in. _Shit_ she thought. She than had an idea. Since she was obviously calmed down, and she was better at people skills, she's apologized, but as roughly as Kyo would.

"I patched the roof as much as I could, if you don't like it get someone else to fix it." She said climbing down from the ladder trying not to show she was actually scared.

"Oh…" Tohru said. She looked sad, and Jen had to do something. Maybe if she helped things through the curse would break quicker…

"Hey, when I get angry I don't see what's around me, so for this morning I'm sorry."

"Wha… Um… It's Ok Kyo-san…"

"Don't call me that…" she said suddenly taken aback from the _san_ she was used to Tohru calling him _kun_. "Kyo's just fine."

"I'm HOME!!!! Yuki-kun, Tohru-kun, I'm home!!!!" Shigure's voice came from downstairs. "Oh, and lets not forget stupid clumsy Kyo-kun,-who-lost-yet-another-fight"

"Baka Inu." She said angrily walking past Tohru. _At least I made him apologize earlier. This is going to be much easier._

They went downstairs and Shigure told them that Tohru was allowed to stay…

"There's one more thing…he want's Kyo-kun to stay here too…"

Jen had to yell… "WHAT!!! I have to stay here with HIM!!!!" she said pointing at Yuki angrily.

"Don't blame me; Akito-san's word is law…"

"DAMN IT AKITO!!!!!" Jen said. She wasn't playing this time…

Than as Shigure and Yuki talked about Akito, Jen zoned them out.

"I am in debt to you to Kyo-kun…" Tohru said to him.

"Yeah yeah…" She said angrily. She didn't want to be thrown through the door.

Finally, Shigure had to take Kyo to get accepted into the school. They were quiet as they walked, but Jen finally decided to talk.

She sighed. She knew she was out of ear's length of Yuki. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Shigure, but she didn't know if she was going to be able to keep this up until Hatori showed up.

"Shigure…" she said suddenly.

"Yes Kyo-kun?" he said with his usual smile.

She sighed. _Why does he have to act so easy-going?_ "I know you're probably going to think I'm crazy for saying this, but…"

"What Kyo-kun? You're giving up on trying to win against Yuki?" He asked her.

"No… I'm not really Kyo-kun…" She said looking at the ground.

Shigure burst out laughing. "Right… Kyo… kun… you're funny!!!!"

"Than how do I know Akito is really a girl?" She said smirking. Shigure immediately became silent. He stood there, and than stared at Jen.

"How…but…" Shigure said flabbergasted.

"I know it sounds completely absurd, but for some reason I somehow switched bodies with Kyo-kun. I'm really a girl… and I had a huge crush on you until I got engaged I might add…"

Shigure stared at her. He seemed upset, but than grinned. "So how do you know all of this?"

"There's a Manga/anime based on this. The Manga's much better than the anime, because Akito is a guy, and it makes people like him because he's got a sexy voice, which makes everyone pissed off… and Tohru has a really annoying voice, and…"

"Ok, ok…." Shigure said stopping her. "I get it. Now what are we going to do? Because Kyo-kun is supposed to go to this school… I…"

"You were supposed to trick him I know…" she said with grin.

"What make you think of that?..." He grinned.

"Shii-chan…" She said to him.

"Ok, Ok. You're acting more like Haa-san than anyone! You're so calm and serious…"

"Hey! I can have a hyper side! I'm the year of the rabbit!!!" she said to him.

Shigure chuckled. "Ok, so what are we going to do than?"

"Well first of all, I gotta pass that test. Second of all you are NOT going to tell Yuki, because I don't want him thinking of Kyo like he was crazy on top of stupid."

"Alright than. What about me?"

"YOU are going to act like yourself as if I was really Kyo, because since I'm an actress I think I can pull it off."

Shigure grinned. "Ok…"

They walked on for a while, but than She realized something else….

"SHIGURE! Don't tell Akito! I just remembered."

"What? Why?"

"Why do you think Inu?" she said using Japanese.

Shigure smirked. "Alright I promise… TO MY BIGGEST FAN!!!!" he said suddenly glomping her. _Well this is payback isn't it?_ She thought. He finally let go, and they went on. She passed the test, and they finally went back home.

"Ok, I'm just going in and going to act like I'm pissed. Just… be yourself." She grinned.

She took a deep breath, and tried to remember what he said. She took off the shoes, and told Shigure what to say in a whisper, and than gave him the cue by storming inside.

"Just listen to me for a second Kyo!"

"Shut up!" she said imitating him PERFECTLY. "I HATE THIS! Do you really get that much enjoyment playing with people's lives!?"

"Well now that you mention it I do, but this is for your own good!"

"You're persuasive skills SUCK!" she said trying to not laugh her ass off.

"Uh…Welcome home! Dinner's ready." Tohru said in a very adorable voice.

_Shit. _She really wasn't hungry. She ate a few different foods before they all got home that day. She was still full.

"I'm not hungry." She said angrily but not yelling at Tohru.

She sat on the roof. She really didn't want to be here…. Well she DID want to be here… but that's only because she always wanted a life that was interesting. But she didn't want to be in the body of the spirit of the CAT!!! If that bracelet came off it would be the end!

Chapter 2 end.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: by the way, the chapters will always alternate from real time, to anime time. The POV won't always have to be the person who changes into a character. But since this is the introduction story, and is in fact shorter, it will be the case.

Chapter 3: What to do. [Alex's POV

Kyo was annoyed. She could tell. She decided to allow him to eat and do whatever he wanted… that was at least as long as he didn't want to sit on the roof. Than she thought of an idea while she was rereading the first and second volume. She got to the part after the cultural festival started and was about to talk to Kyo, when there was a frantic knock at the door. Surprised, she went and answered the door to find Rachel and Jen's fiancé Matt. They came in, and sat them down and before Matt had a chance to kiss and hug Jen's body causing Kyo to freak out, Alex told them about what was going on.

"Matt, you better sit down for this." She said stopping him from hugging the glaring Kyo-kun.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked looking at his angry fiancé. "She's not pregnant is she?"

"No… At least from what I know… No… Now this is gonna be hard to explain, but for some reason… she's no longer you're fiancé, but Kyo-kun from Fruits Basket.

"Yea right."

"It's true. One minute she was looking at wedding stuff, the next she freaked out and destroyed her room." Alex said.

"But wasn't it always a mess?" Rachel asked randomly as always.

Alex sighed. "Come on, I'll show you." They went upstairs and saw the room a complete mess with things broken. "Would our Jen do this?"

Matt looked at the mess amazed. He knew his Jenny was not this capable. "How did it happen?" he asked after a silence downstairs, where Kyo continued to sulk.

"I don't know." Alex said. "But we gotta find a way out before Kazuma…" Alex looked at Kyo, and stared at her own beads. She slowly took them off, as they all gasped. Even know Matt was obviously a guy, Jen got him into the Fruits Basket story, and knew about the curse of the Spirit of the Cat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OVER THERE!" Kyo suddenly burst out.

"Nothing Kyo…" Alex said recovering holding her wrist where she took off the beads was.

"Just talking about leeks…" Rachel said randomly causing Kyo to get pissed at her.

"Kyo-kun?" Alex suddenly asked him. She was tired of his sulking, and wanted him to get his mind going somewhere else.

"What?" he said still annoyed.

"Do you want to know what's going on while you're gone?" Alex asked.

"Sure I guess…" he said.

Alex gave the Fruits Basket volumes to him.

"This isn't gonna freak me out is it?" he asked annoyed.

"NO… Mean… I HOPE not. It's just that we have very weird minds, and it's as if we were thrown into a story one of us was planning… we were actually playing around with an idea like this, and I think the only way to switch back may be for her to break the curse for you."

"THAT"S REDICULOUS!!!"

"Well I don't know…" she said giggling.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP GIGGLING!!!!"

"Right…gomen." She said using Japanese and bowing.

"Baka Inu!" Rachel suddenly burst out as Jen's dog Casper began tearing up napkins.

After this impulse, Kyo decided to start reading it. Alex just finished reading Momiji glomping Tohru from behind the curtain, when…

Suddenly there was a warping-like sound. She was twirling and twirling. Suddenly she was out of some boy's grasp, and headed to glomp some girl. She suddenly stopped when she realized what she was doing. She looked up at the girl, Tohru, than back at the boy holding her… Kyo…no…JEN!!!!!!!! She just realized she turned into Momiji Sohma.

"Momiji are you OK?" Jen said roughly. [obviously trying act like Kyo would

"Yes Kyo Kyo!" she grinned as she proceeded to run around so she could catch her.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!" Jen said chasing after her… again.

She finally caught up with Alex, and took her in a place where they could talk secretly.

"Who are you? I know you ain't Momiji…"

"Jen, it's me Alex." She said. "Wow, I think you've been spending too much time as Kyo-kun! You're sounding just like him!."

"Well I have to keep up appearances don't I? How's Kyo by the way?"

"Uh… well…" Alex said remembering what he has done to her room.

"What? What did that baka neko do?"

"He… trashed your room…"

"WHAT!!!!" she said freaking out, only to have been smacked across the face by Yuki. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!!" she yelled.

"You were talking too loud baka neko. So I decided to come and hit you." He said calmly. "Momiji, you shouldn't run around like that. Something could happen."

"I… I know… I was just exited to see Tohru-chan!!!!!" Alex said happily.

Yuki grinned and started walking upstairs to try and get away from fan girls.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Alex asked her.

"No… I got used to it. Come on, we better follow…" Jen said.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, I know I totally skipped what Jen did as Kyo, but she will explain everything after Yuki changes… and yes he will change too…

Chapter 4: The Hyperactive Rabbit [Momiji's POV

Momiji Sohma woke up that morning as hyper as usual. He got up, ate breakfast and ran out to meet with Hatori. He, Hari, and Akito were supposed to go to the cultural festival, where Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, and Tohru-chan were. He was very excited ever since he heard of this. However, when they went to pick up Akito, he was very sick so Hatori told him to stay home.

As Momiji looked back, he could see that Akito was upset and looking at them, even though he was coughing.

Momiji shivered. He was always scared of him ever since he could remember. He wished he could live with his parents, but his papa and his momma had a little daughter, and his momma doesn't know who he was.

"Are you alright Momiji?" Hari asked him.

"Yes Hari. I'm OK!!! I just wanna meet Tohru-chan!!!" he said excited again.

Hatori just smirked as he lit a cigarette and rolled the window down. They finally arrived at the Cultural festival, and he decided to have fun. He ran around and hugged onto Yuki, who for some reason was dressed like a girl.

"Du lieber himmel! Yuki, you look like a girl!" he said hanging on his back.

"Why is he here?" Kyo said suddenly.

"Momiji…" Hatori said walking in. "Hi…How are you Yuki? And you too Kyo?"

Suddenly all the girls flocked around him. He decided to introduce himself. "Guten Tag!" he said. "I am Sohma Momiji, a Japanese and German mixed blood! He is Sohma Hatori!" he finished.

"Really?" He heard Tohru ask Kyo.

"Yes… why is Hatori here?" Kyo said angrily.

"Hey Yuki! When did you become a girl?" Hatori asked Yuki.

"… You've seen me naked many times, are you making fun of me now?"

As the fangirls started complaining, Yuki yelled at them "NO!!" telling them that he was indeed NOT gay.

As Hatori proceeded to check Yuki out, Momiji decided to prowl around the festival.

"Waaa yaa yaa… No… don't climb up the booth!!!"

"What are you doing… idiot!" people were saying while Momiji decided to climb on the rice ball stand.

"Waaa NO!" Momiji said as some boys tugged on him to get down.

"Uh… STAY HERE!!!!" Kyo yelled at Momiji as he dragged him behind a curtain.

"WAAAA!!! Kyo loves Violence!!!" Momiji whined.

"Kyo?" Tohru said coming in.

"Tohru… Tohru… How are you? I came to see you!!! Where did you go?" Momiji said to her.

"I've always been here… How are you…? You are one of the Sohma?" Tohru asked.

"Ja! The last time we bumped into each other it was fate!!!"

"You know each other…?" Kyo asked suddenly.

"We met in Papa's building!!! Papa is the president there, Papa's building is my playground!" Momiji said hyper as ever.

"Hey Tohru! Do you know the story of the twelve zodiacs?"

"Ah…yea."

"THAN WE CAN HUG WITHOUT WORRYING!!!!" he said about to lunge onto Tohru, when Kyo grabbed him by the arm.

"Hold on Momiji." Kyo said to him.

"I thought transformation is not a problem?" Momiji complained.

"That's not the problem, where do you think you are?"

"Tohru is very cute! You just want her for yourself right!? Kyo, you must hug her everyday!" Momiji said, but was surprised to see that he did not let go.

"I DO NOT!!!" he yelled at him. Momiji than squirmed out of his grasp and than started to run toward Tohru.

"I love tof…" he began to say, but for some reason, the room started to spin and showed different colors. Suddenly, he was in a room that had two girls and a guy sitting down. One girl looked angry and was reading a Manga, while the other was trying desperately to get a napkin from a little white dog. Momiji looked down, and saw that he was not in his regular clothes anymore. What was going on?

"WAAS DAS!!!! What just happened?" Momiji said in a high pitched, hyper voice.

"Holy shit! Alex spoke German!!!" the guy said after this impulse.

"Alex…Who's Alex? Where am I? I wanna hug Tohru!!!!!" he said.

"Mo…Momiji?" the girl who was reading Manga said awkwardly. How did she know his name?

"yep, who are you?" Momiji asked.

"KYO YOU IDIOT!!!" Kyo yelled going over to him and noogieing him. "WHY WOULD YOU RANDOMLY HUG A GIRL!!!!"

"WAAAAAA!!! KYO-KUN'S HURTING ME…. And why do you look like a girl?"

Kyo sighed. "YOU'RE IN A GIRL'S BODY TOO!!!! Sit you stupid rabbit." He said sitting him down. "Can one of you explain to this little runt what's going on?"

"I will." The girl chasing the dog said telling Momiji the story.

End Chapter.

A/n: I know it was short, but oh well.


End file.
